


until the sea speaks, then i will become you

by badinfluence



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Broken Families, Brothers, Death, Dream Smp, Family, Father reveal, Minecraft, Minecraft Roleplay - Freeform, One Shot, darth vader type reveal, hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28655883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badinfluence/pseuds/badinfluence
Summary: Tw- s word, deathThis is a reimagining of the events after the recent bombing of L'manburg by Techno and Dream. In it, contains a conversation between Tommy and Dream where a terrible secret is revealed. It contains no romantic relationships. It is rated Teen and Up due to s word and death. It flows like a plot line in the script (though it didn't happen!) Some things are changed, like Tubbo jumping in front of Tommy was reworked to a canon death. Lastly, it is just a one-shot so please be kind. I wanted to write about this subject."Cries leapt out in whispers through the cracks of rocks. Fires danced upon every open crevice. There was nothing here to save. There was no L’Manburg anymore. It was a crater, a bottomless pit that once held the merry of many men’s hearts. A place that housed so many, now would host none. A once paradise sort of escape, now stood as a reminder of the corruption of man."
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	until the sea speaks, then i will become you

Cries leapt out in whispers through the cracks of rocks. Fires danced upon every open crevice. There was nothing here to save. There was no L’Manburg anymore. It was a crater, a bottomless pit that once held the merry of many men’s hearts. A place that housed so many, now would host none. A once paradise sort of escape, now stood as a reminder of the corruption of man. 

Tommy stood above it all. He had caused this, his endless quest for the discs, no matter who had been hurt in the process. He knew his selfishness was the root of this destruction. He knew Tubbo was now dead for him, jumping in front of Techno’s launcher. For him. Everything was for him. He had failed. 

His brother was dead. His best friend was dead. L’ manburg was dead. 

And now he planned to complete the pattern. He often wondered how he was supposed to go one after Wilbur died. He wondered what his purpose was to be. Well now, he knew. He was supposed to follow their footsteps, be the final piece in the puzzle. 

With his death, the destruction would stop. Dream would stop. The others could live in peace. They wouldn't have to go to war every second. They could just simply live, a privilege Tommy had never offered before but was giving now. 

All this death and destruction had to mean something. And Tommy knew what it meant. That bad things would keep happening as long as he was still around. He didn't want anyone else to die, he couldn't let anyone else die. Not for him. 

He looked upon the once great nation whilst on the obsidian platform. There were a few trances left. A few wooden blocks dotted his eyes, the only survivors of the siege. 

“I heard there was a special place” 

He peered under the platform beneath his feet. A sizzling lava pool called out to him. It said his name through the cracked vapors. It beckoned him. 

“where men could go and emancipate the tyranny and bloodlust of their rulers” 

He raised his head upon the skyline. Far off in the distance lay spots untouched by civilization. There was green grass, animals, trees, weeds. There were long-winding rivers that surrounded the space. Everything L’Manburg used to be before he poisoned it. He hoped it could be that one day again, one far off day in the future. 

“Well this place is true, you needn't fret.”

He looked under the lava pool again, and then to the sky. The sun was beginning to come up. Small strips of white light intercepted the clouds above him. It was beautiful. 

“with Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, and Eret.”

The first thing he felt was the twisting of his back, as if his body was forcing him to get one last look at the sky before it would be all over. He felt timeless, as if he was frozen, staring at the most brilliant painting in the world. But time caught up. He could feel the molten liquid curling into his ears. He could feel himself slowly drifting to the bottom, a bottom he would never meet. And then he finally felt himself give up. And the lava relented, pulling his body in closer and closer, until it wasn't there anymore. It disappeared with a slight “poof”, and finally, the last life was spent. 

But it wasn’t. Tommy was sitting on a bench, the one outside his grass hut. It was as if no time had passed, as if he hadn’t taken his life. His clothes were not tattered, his skin polished and clean. The blood he had felt on his face was gone. His hair did not feel grimy anymore, it felt as if he had just washed it. 

But he knew this wasn't heaven. L’manburg lay in ruins before his eyes. He couldn't comprehend how he was here. He was all out of lives. The lava pool he had just taken a dip in was also there in the distance,, steaming and enraged as if he had personally fooled it. 

“How did this happen?” 

Behind him, a voice answered his prayer. 

“I thought you might have figured it out by now.” 

The name-tag Dream belonged to the voice. But it wasn't the usual Dream. This one actually had a face. He had brown eyes, thick eyebrows, and dirty blonde hair that stuck out like Tommys’. He had a green hoodie on, complete with white entrails and scuffed blue jeans. His shoes were worn, and very, very ugly. 

“Dream, don't say you resurrected me, did you?”

Dream let out a laugh and shifted his feet. 

‘No Tommy, I would not even if I could. That sort of thing doesn't really work around here.” 

“So I’m a ghost” Tommy caught on. He had not necessarily wanted to be back as a ghost. Technically, he shouldn't have. He had no unfinished business. Everything and everyone he loved was gone. There was no reason to be back. 

“I didn’t say that” 

Dream approached the bench. He took a seat on the other side. 

“This might be a hard conversation, Tommy, but it is time you knew” 

Dream spoke with such omnipotence it made Tommy recoil.

“You will never die Tommy” 

“Stop it” 

Dream reached out a hand then pulled back. It felt like he had a moment with his defenses down, a small moment of sympathy that was soon reared back to his usual, steely complexion. His eyes carried a hint of softness that Tommy could not articulate the cause of. 

“I don’t understand this game, Dream, it's...it's just like you live to torment me. Haven't you got other things to worry about?” 

“You are everything Tommy. You are why the way I am. And I’m going to tell you why-But first…”   
He held one finger up, indicating the continuance of conversation. 

“Let’s talk about your family” 

This was the last thing Tommy wanted to discuss. The very thought almost brought him to the verge of breaking down. His family was so ingrained in his very being, yet now half of them were dead and well the other half wanted him dead. 

“So adoring father Phil, combative Techno, courageous Wilbur, stubborn Tommy, and adopted, lovable puppy Tubbo. Except Phil isn't all that adoring, more negalective, and Techno wants to destroy everything you love. Then you have Wilbur’s descent into madness, also blowing up the very country you love. And then there's you. Don't you see the pattern Tommy? They don't care about you. All they do is hurt you.”

Silence. 

“I will give Tubbo credit though. He might have exiled you, but he died for you. And he’s probably the only one that would. 

More silence. 

“Do you know why that is, Tommy? Why they continuously hurt you? It is because you're not their true family. You never were. Not to Phil, techno, and wilbur. You were a tool for manipulation. You aren't like them.” 

Tommy’s hand curled inside itself. His heart was doing leaps. His family was his family. Nothing could ever change that. 

“Don't say that, don't ever fucking say that.”

Dream grew a smirk on his face. Like he had been building up to this point for a very, very long time. And now the payoff was near, so close. 

“Have you noticed why Phil always neglects you? Have you ever used your brain for more than a goddamn second? Techno and Wilbur have always come before you. Did he even ask for Techno to try and spare you today? I was there. He didn't. He was completely fine with your death, even by his own blood's hand. His very own Cain and Abel.” 

“You were just a project to Phil. Another broken thing to work on and make all better again. He's doing it right now to Ranboo. Bets on how long until he abandons him?”

Phil wouldn't do that to him. Phil brought him up. Even without the comfort his brothers got, Phil gave him a shelter. He gave him food. He gave him somewhere to call home. But what Phil did today broke Tommy’s heart. He couldn't just stay neutral. He couldn't just stay at base. He had to help Techno hurt his own brother, and late brother’s creation. He didn't even say anything to Tommy. At least Techno had the decency to feel hurt. 

“Stop it, Dream. I don't know what you're getting at.” 

Dream’s face still held the look of pity. He didn't even look like he was having fun anymore, as if he was scared of his own words. 

“It’s because you’re not Phil’s son, Tommy”

Dream’s voice had a wavering crack. This was the climax. This was the moment he'd thought he relished. But in actuality, he just hated it. He wanted to change the truth. He wanted to change physics, biology, whatever to escape the inescapable truth he was about to bestow upon his long standing adversary. 

“Dream, stop fucking lying. You are actually freaking me out.”

And here it comes, the inescapable moment. Dream wanted to memorize this scene. He wanted to take note of the wreckage to the side of them, and most importantly, he wanted to take note of Tommy’s face. His face before he knew the worst secret in the world, the one that would shatter his very being. His face was twisted in a scared fashion, his hands trembling from the fear. And from his mouth, he was able to croak a few whispered words before realization dawned upon him. 

“Phil is my father, Dream”

“No Tommy, I am your father.”  
Seeing the look on Tommy’s face made Dream immediately want to take it back. It was indescribable. But it made Dream want to cry out and shout. He wished he could turn back the clock of time, he wished he had never spoken. But Tommy had to know. He had taken his “last life” sooner than expected. 

Tommy pushed himself to the very back of the bench. The small wood shrapnels were piercing his skin, having torn through his shirt. He didn't care. The pain was a reminder that he was real. That this wasn't some colossal nightmare designed specifically to torment him. 

“That’s a lie”

He said it softly, almost wishing Dream couldn't hear it. But he did. Reality was slowly setting in. 

“You know it's true Tommy. You’re still alive. You’re immortal” 

The only sound that filled the silence of that of the trees silent whispers, beginning of sympathies never known to man. 

“Because I am, Tommy” 

Tommy’s mouth felt glued upon his own volition. He wouldn't speak. He couldn't. 

“And thus, the father passes it on to his son.” 

This felt cruel. This felt like pain. And yet Tommy knew it was true. He was here alive. That was all the proof he needed. 

“So, both my fathers hate me? Sounds like a pretty shitty life.”

Dream let out a nervous laugh. 

“I don’t hate you Tommy” 

“Feels like it” 

Tommy shifted even further. This was unbearable. Yet somehow, he felt like he always knew, not that Dream was his father, but that he didn't belong to his family. Wilbur and techno only put up with him under the guise of blood relation. They both manipulated him. They both gaslighted him. They both played him. 

‘My own father torments me every day and singles me out as his enemy. My family is either dead or planning my death. How would you feel?” 

“I don't feel many things Tommy. I only get small moments, one of which I’m sharing with you right now. 

“Why do you target me Dream?”

“Because you're my son”

“That doesn't make sense” 

“I've been alive for a long time Tommy. I once had hope. I was young. I thought I was limitless. I thought I couldn't hurt. But I could, not so much anymore though. Ive seen alot. I've seen a good and pure heart corrupted, mutating into an evil and ugly thing. I don't want you turning into me.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“If I will never put you in a position of power then you will never become me.” 

“So, I will never let you put down long term roots, I will torment you, I will chase you, and I will never stop doing it. I will never let your hurt turn to poison and ash, unchecked. I will never let you parade around like a God, like I did. I will never let you become me.”

“We will play this game for centuries, we never stop dancing this dance. It’s just an eternity of pain for you and me. Pain is better than the alternative.”

“What? Being you?”

“Yes, being me. You will have your happy moments. You will have your small wins, I'll have mine. The friends we have now will die, then we will have new ones, like clockwork. You'll never be able to run away from me. I will always find you. You will play your role, for centuries and centuries upon end. And that is how we will exist. We will never know peace.” 

Tommy’s eyes bore into Dream’s. They were unyielding, no signs of compromise. They were steadfast and fiery, as if he had seen a million things an average person would never have to live through. 

“I don't accept that Dream”

“You don't have to. But it is how it will be.” 

“Tommy, I will return in a week’s time. We will have another skirmish then. I'll let you know what I decide the result will be. Don't worry, your side is in need of a win again.”

Dream stood up, brushing off imaginary dust on his jeans. He cautiously walked to the side, turning his back to the younger boy. And then he turned around. 

“I’m sorry Tommy, I truly am.”

He was gone. He left nothing in his wake. 

Tommy was alone again. All he had was his thoughts. 

Then he had a dangerous one. He made his way down the prime path, and up through his makeshift staircase to the obsidian platform. He peered his head over. The lava was still sizzling, still calling out to him, still filled with incredible warmth. 

“Here’s to forgetting” 

He let his foot hang dangerously over the edge, and then followed his whole body. 

“Please work” 

The only thing Tommy remembered when he awoke upon the wooden bench was absolutely nothing. He felt like he could feel a warmth upon him, coiling into his entire body hoping to shatter every bone in his body. He thought he could see a face on the other side, but it soon drifted. 

He remembered Tubbo died. He had the slight memory of an event to happen in a week, a gut feeling. He knew he had to avenge him and take back the discs. For Tubbo, for Wilbur, and for L’Manburg. 

He made his way to the grass hut. He placed a sign. He walked inside, letting the door shut hard behind him. This time no one was following him through. 

_The not so secret headquarters of the revolution! IN HONOR OF L’MANBURG!_

And far off in the distance, in a grassy, flower forest, paired with a flowing river, sat a man with a sad smile and fingers tracing over a broken crown.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This more as a rough rough draft. I wrote this all in one night after thinking of the concept. I can rewrite it way better in the future and just sorta wanted to get the concept down. I know it's cringe but the idea is fun to play with.


End file.
